


Explain This

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic - Tommy is summoned to AC Evans's office
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Explain This

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Come in.”

The tone of Evans’s voice told me he wasn’t in a good mood, and I wondered what I had done to incur his wrath this time.

“Lynley, explain this?” His finger jabbed at a newspaper that was lying on his desk.

I stepped closer and saw a photo of Barbara and I taken at the charity gala we had attended the previous Saturday.

“What do you want me to say, Sir?”

“Lord and Lady Asherton pictured attending the Save The Children charity gala at The Savoy. Are they wrong?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“You mean to tell me you married her?”

“Barbara is my wife and has been since Christmas Eve, Sir.”

“Good god man, are you mad?”

“Perfectly sane, thank you, Sir.” 

“You can’t be, to throw away your career on a woman like Havers.”

“With respect Sir, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak about my wife like that.”

“I will have to separate you.”

“Not if we resign.”

“Resign? And do what exactly? Can you seriously see Havers fitting in with people of our class and not embarrassing you?”

A voice in my head, that sounded suspiciously like Barbara’s said, ‘tell him to go fuck himself’, and I had to try hard not to laugh.

“Barbara fits in perfectly with everyone who matters, and she has not, nor will she ever, embarrass me. If it comes down to a choice, her or the job, then I will pick her every time. You can expect our resignations on your desk by the end of the day.”

With that I turned on my heel and stalked out of the office. I needed to find my wife.


End file.
